Kagomes Birthday Surprize
by Narani
Summary: It's Kagomes Birthday and everyones going to her party but Inu Yasha doesn't know what to get her will he even come? Read and Find out. oh crap forgot the disclaimer I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters yah yah yah...
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second fan fic do please no flames  
  
Kagome sat at her desk trying not to listen to the teachers boring lesson   
  
about... well... something. Kagome was day dreaming about Inu Yasha the   
  
half breed dog demon and his Era. She had planned after school to meet him,  
  
Shippo the fox demon and the others Miroku , the perverted monk, and then   
  
the only other girl in the group Sango, oh ya and her pet cat demon Kilala.  
  
"miss Higurashi!" Her teacher yelled in her ear. Kagome jumped awake from   
  
from the sound " the answer is 34!" Kagome said getting a laugh from the   
  
class.  
  
"to the office now!" Kagome got up and made her way to the office sigh  
  
great what esle can go wrong first I'm late for school and now this Kagome   
  
turned the knob to the office room "here goes nothing" and pushed it open ,   
  
it didn't budge "PULL!" A yell came out of the room it must have been the   
  
secretary. Kagome pulled on the door and somewhat magicly came open (yeah   
  
whatever) "right" she said. The principal's door was already open she peared  
  
inside no one was there. "He''ll be there in a second'' The secretary said   
  
typing on her computer (kinda like I am doing now). "Kay'' Kagome answered.   
  
She glanced at the clock 2:40 comeon bell ring kagome said in her mind.   
  
The tree branches rattled of the tall tree outside the principals window   
  
kagome jumped up in attempt to find the source of the sound. "psst, Kagome  
  
out here" It was Inu Yasha the strong brave hansome, STUBBORN, half breed   
  
dog demon. "Inu yasha?!"   
  
"hurry up we're waiting for you" Just as he spoke the principal walked in.  
  
"ah, Kagome in trouble again I see, what is it you wish to speak about?''  
  
"well sir" Kagome told him a lie instead of what really happened not that  
  
she wanted to lie but... one little white lie couldn't hert. Inu Yasha was  
  
getting impatient he was looking over the principals shouldertrying to get  
  
Kagomes attention " come on move your fat-" finally the bell rang   
  
"well, you can't be in trouble for something you didn't do, Miss Higurashi"   
  
The principal opened the door to let her out. Kagome had a puzzled look at   
  
her face.  
  
"grab your things then you can leave" the secretary said with her thick frame  
  
glasses and purple out of style dress swaying with every letter she typed.   
  
Kagome made her way out of the main office and into the empty hallway   
  
everyone must of left   
  
"hey Kagome" a voice came from behind her. Kagome froze thinking she was in trouble again she slowly turned to see her so called boyfriend Hojo (to her she really was in trouble).   
  
"hey Hojo whats up?'' She said rubbing her neck.  
  
"I was wondering if you were busy"  
  
"well uuh..."  
  
"because I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight"  
  
"sorry Hojo i've got plans" (this time it wasn't a lie)  
  
"oh alright maybe some other time then"  
  
"see ya"  
  
"bye" Kagome let out a sigh of releif. 


	2. Chapter 2

She entered her classroom to grab her knapsack. she took the books for the   
  
humungus pile of homework she had into her knapsack.  
  
Kagome heard a tap on the window she turned around to see Inu Yasha pressed  
  
against the glass. She unlocked the hindge Inu Yasha fell into the classroom.  
  
Kagome giggled Inu Yasha lying on the ground his body planted in the floor.   
  
He slowly got up. "so ya comin' or not?" He said.  
  
"yes, I'm coming" Kagome took a half step toward the door.  
  
"not that way Inu Yasha grabbed her arm pulling her toward the window.   
  
Inu Yasha jumped out. They were two floors up. He landed with a kneel and   
  
slowly rose.  
  
"look out below" Kagome said as she jumped holding her skirt down. Inu Yasha   
  
caught her. "Fast reflexes'' Kagome complemented.  
  
"whatever" Inu Yasha said dropping her to the ground.  
  
"for a second there I thought you were actually gonna be nice for a change!"  
  
Kagome yelled   
  
"I am Nice!"he said back.  
  
"not in my book pal!" Inu Yasha folded his armsand turned his head away   
  
from Kagome.   
  
"keh, Lets get moving" Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  
  
"let go!" "Inu yasha I just noticed something your ears!"  
  
"what about them?"  
  
"you need to cover them!"  
  
"with what?"  
  
"A hat"  
  
"But I didn't bring it""then your gonna have to wear mine"  
  
The wind flew through Kagomes hair, purched on Inu Yasha's back.  
  
"I look like a damn frenchy in this hat"  
  
"quit complaning if you wouldn't of come here you wouldn't of have to wear it"  
  
They made their way to the well the portal to Inu Yasha's Era.  
  
They hopped out of the well to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "hey guys guess what!"  
  
"What?" they all said together. ''I said Guess!''  
  
"what you found another jewel shard?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
''nope" I wish  
  
"you brought candy!" Shippo said doing his happy dance.  
  
"no, not quite"  
  
"with all this excitement I'd say you were baring a child"  
  
bang  
  
Sango then hit him in the head with her boomerang.  
  
"it's my birthday tommorow!"  
  
'huh?"  
  
'Kagome what's a birf-day?"  
  
"you mean you don't know what a Birthday is?"  
  
"cake, presants, games candy"  
  
"candy!"  
  
"yup, and I've got something for all of you"  
  
Kagome slid her backpack off her back and handed them each a peice of folded paper.  
  
'here you go they're invitations to my Birthday party"  
  
"It's tommorrow right?"  
  
inu yasha asked "uh, I might come"  
  
"you better come"  
  
"well I should get home if I wanna finish my homework"  
  
"make sure to get me a presant." 


	3. Chapter 3

Inu Yasha sat in a nearby tree thinking of what to get Kagome.  
  
Shippo climbed up to the branch panting and struggleing to get up.  
  
"so have you got your presant for Kagome yet Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked him  
  
"why do you care?"  
  
"just curious, cause I did, I got the perfect presant"  
  
"yeah then what is it?"  
  
"I'm not tellin' "  
  
"spill it fox!"  
  
"nuh uh, you'll have to wait and see" He jumped down and landed on his feet   
  
and ran off.  
  
"Annoying little kid, he does that just to bug me"  
  
The gang came early to Kagomes house to help with the party when Kagome   
  
left for school they snuck into the house. Inu Yasha went in first to announce   
  
that they were here. They all walked in the door and sat down in the living   
  
room. Mrs Higurashi explained that they were gonna make this a surprize party   
  
and Surprize her when she gets home.   
  
"Now all we need to do is decide who does what.  
  
"I WANNA MAKE THE DECARATIONS!" Shippo yelled excitedly  
  
"no way fox! I wanna make them"  
  
"why don't you both work on them together"  
  
eeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
"FINE!" the two demons said together.  
  
"I'll make the cake" Mrs. Higurashi said "well what about you? Sango was it?  
  
Sango nodded "I gotta finish Kagome's presant" Sango said holding up the  
  
first part of her Kimono.  
  
"well what about me?''   
  
Sango then grabbed him from the back collar of his shirt   
  
"You can be the dress maker's dummy"  
  
"uuhh, I think I'm gonna see if Mrs. Higurashi needs help testing the cake"  
  
"oh no you don't"  
  
huh anything to make her happy, just remember Miroku anything to make her   
  
happy Miroku thought to himself i'm gonna regret this  
  
Shippo ran around the room sticking streamers anywhere on the wall, while  
  
Inu Yasha blew up ballons "Oh my god I sound like Shippo" Inu Yasha said with the  
  
heilum in his lungs made him talk squeaky like Shippo  
  
"you think we should put this up?" Shippo asked (a banner the said "HAPPY B-DAY")  
  
"of coarse we should!"  
  
"alright"  
  
Shippo grabbed the whole thing and taped it on the wall. (uuhhh, but upside  
  
down)  
  
"No you dumb thing, like this he turned it right side up. "Hey weakling pass   
  
me a  
  
peice of tape would ya"  
  
"uuummm, Inu Yasha a little help here" Shippo said with tape wrapped around his body.   
  
"huh, now hold still"  
  
"what are you gonna do  
  
Inu Yasha evil smile  
  
"don't tell me-- No no Inu Yasha- uh... perhaps we should get Mrs. Higurashi   
  
Noo!"  
  
scratch  
  
The tape broke into peices.  
  
"hey that didn't hurt at all"  
  
inecent smile  
  
'I'm gonna see how Sango is comin' along with her gift" Shippo told him.  
  
''fine go" Shippo ran to the living room "don't need ya anyway" 


	4. Chapter 4

Sango had most of her Kimono done and was putting lemons well... you know where.  
  
Shippo burst out with laughter at Miroku.  
  
"It's not funny" Miroku disagreed  
  
Shippo still laughing   
  
"There... done" Sango said "Does it look alright?"  
  
"It looks good on Miroku thats for sure!" Inu Yasha came into the room to   
  
see what all the laughter is about.  
  
"Okay everyone she'll be here any minute"  
  
Just then Souta walked in the door." Hey guys whats going on?"  
  
They all put on party hats, Inu Yasha had one of them over each ear and   
  
it looked like he had horns.   
  
"Tell me, what is the point of this again" Just as he said that Kagome walked  
  
in. They were all in their hiding spots.  
  
"hey guys I'm home! mom? Souta?"  
  
"SURPRIZE!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo jumped up and gave her a party hat.  
  
"Thanks guys but you didn't have to go make it a surprize party"  
  
"let's start the games!"  
  
They played a game and you can get this one it was called "Pin the Tail on   
  
Shippo"  
  
Well you could guess that Shippo got it! lol  
  
Then they got a pinyahdah.  
  
"hey, Kagome doesn't that remind you of someone?"   
  
"hey it kinda does it does look like Sesshomaru! giggle"(full demon form)  
  
The stick they used to hit it with was a fake tetsigia. (weird huh lol!)  
  
"It's time to open presants!" Mrs. Higurashi announced  
  
"yah!" Shippo yelled exciteded "mine first!"  
  
"Alright go ahead Shippo"  
  
"here you go Kagome" Shippo handed her a boquette of flowers "I picked them   
  
myself"  
  
"wow, they're lovely Shippo" sniff  
  
Inu yasha-show off goodie goodie  
  
'Inu Yasha why don't you go next" Kagome insisted  
  
"uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"that's alright kagome I've got mine right here beside me" Miroku said he  
  
handed her the parcel   
  
"whoa, it's beautiful miroku"   
  
PAUSE  
  
(alright I bet you think that Miroku got her an engagement ring RIGHT? well...)  
  
Miroku told her it was a good luck charm. (yeah right really it was a   
  
love charm he bought from a merchant)   
  
"who's next? how bout-"  
  
'I'll go!" Sango said "that is if it is ok with Inu Yasha"  
  
"go ahead"  
  
"here, hope you like it"   
  
Kagome opened the box and pulled out the kimono.  
  
"Cool Did you make it yourself!?"  
  
"almost, Miroku helped a bit"  
  
Kagome slipped the kimono over her clothes.  
  
"well at least it fits"  
  
"Inu Yasha it's your turn"  
  
"keh"blush  
  
"come on Inu Yasha" Shippo said  
  
"fine" he handed the package to Kagome it was quite small.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" "you found more jewel shards"  
  
"ya"  
  
"thankyou" Kagome put her arms around him more blushing  
  
''uh, Kagome a little too close"  
  
"ya, sorry" kagome loosened her grip.  
  
"Don't forget about me sis."   
  
"oh yes thanks Souta just what I needed a new Diary"  
  
""Here Kagome I hope this is the right one"  
  
"oh, thankyou mom the new Jessica Andrews CD no wonder you'd never buy   
  
it for me whenever we were at the store"  
  
"THANKS FOR ALL THE GIFTS EVERYONE"  
  
"Now on to cake and pizza" 


	5. Chapter 5

Shippo slow down your gonna choak" Kagome said  
  
"But I can't it tastes so good" Shippo mumbled with a mouthful of food.  
  
"at least save room for the cake" Mrs. Higurashi said 'I baked it myself."  
  
cough cough  
  
"Your fakin' it" Inu Yasha said with a smile cough cough ''Hey dimwit  
  
are you ok?"  
  
cough cough  
  
"Shippo?""Are you alright?"  
  
"Just kidding lololololololol''   
  
"I told ya"   
  
"Shippo thats not funny!, we really thought you were choaking!"  
  
"I didn't" Inu Yasha said  
  
annoyed look  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then came from the kitchen with a big platter of choclate cake.  
  
drool   
  
Souta and Mrs. Higurashi start singing HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
  
blink blink huh?  
  
"what kind of gay song is this?" Inu Yasha  
  
"It's noy gay, I kinda like it" Shippo said "It's catchy" dances to song.  
  
"Oh god"  
  
''Now make a wish, and blow out the candles"  
  
"mom I'm not a baby" Kagome whispered to her.  
  
"Oh come on"  
  
"wish?"  
  
"you mean wishing on a cake with candles then making a wish blowing them out"  
  
"kinda gay if you ask me"  
  
annoyed look again  
  
hhhhhhhhhmmmm what should I wish for? I wish... I wish... 


	6. Chapter 6

""what the fuck is this shit, it burns, it burns,and can you quit putting that  
  
stick thing in my mouth uuuuuhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Oh quit complaining I have to day this everyday twice"  
  
"how can you stand it?"  
  
"ok spit it out," spit  
  
"NOT ON ME IN THE SINK!"  
  
"oh sorry Kagome"  
  
"Well at least I don't have to do that" Miroku said showing off.  
  
"come on Miroku it's your turn" Sango pushed him into the bathroom.  
  
"no no please no!" miroku pleaded anything, just remember anything, god damn  
  
rule Miroku said in his mind.  
  
"Ha Ha!" Shippo laughed "I got a different flavor it tasted good"  
  
"time for bed everyone!"  
  
"Inu Yasha you can sleep in my room if ya want" kagome suggested  
  
"ya whatever"   
  
"Shippo you can sleep in Souta's room."  
  
'but mom he'll wet the bed!"  
  
"I will not!,"  
  
"i'm sure he won't Souta hunny."  
  
"um one of you can take the couch''  
  
"you can Sango" miroku instisted.  
  
''no go ahead" blush  
  
"uuuuhhhh"  
  
"and the other can take the floor"  
  
Well... back in kagome's room   
  
"hey, Kagome what did you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"well why not"  
  
"then it won't come true"  
  
"hmph dumb wishes" Inu yasha turned and closed his eyes and fell asleep   
  
instantly.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Mrs. higurashi made pancakes for breakfast  
  
"so Kagome what'd you wish for?"  
  
"can't tell ya"  
  
"well did it come true?"  
  
"Well yes I think so.."  
  
'hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuhhhhhh?' LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!  
  
that is if Inu Yasha really truly loves me 


End file.
